30 Tales of Brotherhood
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: 30 one-shots painting a picture of love & hate, support & betrayal, pride & disappointment, failure & salvation, and everything else that comes with the relationship between Thor and his little brother Loki. Filmverse with references to myths and comics. Crossover with Avengers in some one-shots. Contains Spoilers.
1. Prompts 1 Drowning & 2 Coming Undone

This listing will be comprised of 30 (unrelated) Thor & Loki mini fics based on the 30 Elements of Darkness prompt list over on Y!Gallery. I'll be posting two per chapter, since they're so are all filmverse, although several will reference events from the myths or comics. They'll still make sense if you've only seen the film though. Enjoy.

I'll post on live journal (I'm riku_rocks, over there) quicker than here, for those who are also on both.

I do not own any rights to Thor, nor am I making any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

**1. Drowning**

Once, when he and his big brother were children, they had accompanied their father on a voyage overseas. Their father -and most everyone else on board his ship- was too busy to pay much mind to the two boys as they played on a more deserted part of the vessel. Because of this, only Thor was aware when Loki fell into the dark waters surrounding them and it took the young prince a little too long to realize that his baby brother was no longer play-acting.

After the initial fall, Loki's memories were mainly of sensations.

The cold pressure that crushed him from all directions.

The fear and confusion when he realized he no longer knew which way was up.

The burning in his chest and throat as he longed to take a deep breath that would only choke him.

The calming numbness before everything just faded to black.

The blinding light and painful tightness in his chest as he awoke in their cabin, wrapped in his brother's cloak and arms with no memory of how he had come to be there.

The relief and devotion he felt as he made sense of his brother's apologetic ramblings and realized that the big oaf had belatedly pulled him out of the water.

Later, Loki had learned that Thor had revived him despite the boatswain's instance that the water had been too cold and Loki in it too long to possibly survive. He still did not know how Thor had responded; only that it caused the large man to avoid him and his brother for the rest of the voyage.

Succumbing to madness, Loki thought in retrospect, was not dissimilar to drowning. Fortunately, his big brother still did not know when to deem him a lost cause.

On the other hand, perhaps the big oaf was still the only one who knew Loki's true strength.

* * *

**2. Coming Undone**

After the initial shock wore off, Thor was confused for quite some time. His brother's words and actions back on Midgard and on the bridge had made no sense. True, Loki was mischievous (and sometimes wicked), but never malicious. He had always stood behind Thor in the past.

Thor and Loki's strengths had always complimented each others', so they viewed their differences as complimentary rather than hindering. They played together, grew together, learned together, fought together… They loved each other.

They were brothers.

When their father informed Thor that they actually were not -and of how Loki had discovered that fact- his confusion faded into understanding and sympathy. He could not imagine the shock and pain of learning that your origins were a complete falsehood. That Loki had been alone when he did, without his brother to offer any support, must have made it unbearable. It was no wonder the poor soul's mind had broken.

Later, as Thor thought of this further (for he could think of little else for some time) he felt guilt as well. He knew that no other had ever truly seen his brother's differences as assets and strengths the way they did. He had heard the whispered insults and callous mocking to which his brother was subjected. He had been aware of their father's blatant favoritism. Thor wished that he had not been as arrogant and egotistical as to allow it.

While Odin assumed that his youngest son's madness had come about suddenly, Thor knew better. He saw now that his little brother had been coming undone for years. Loki's birth parents and just about everyone in Asgard shared the blame, but none so much as Thor himself. He was the big brother, the hero, the future king; he should have protected his brother better. He should have loved him better.

Therefore, Thor mourned his brother in quiet solitude, the same way Loki had suffered for years. It was all he could do now. Sometimes though, Thor could swear he felt his brother's quiet presence with him when he suffered so, and he wondered if he had not failed entirely just yet or if he was simply coming undone as well.


	2. Prompts 3 Self Indulgence & 4 Betrayal

**3. Self Indulgence**

Thor entered Loki's chambers without knocking, as usual, and lounged on his little brother's bed as though it were his own. He watched the green-eyed youth for a moment to determine if he was actually practicing some sort of magic or just simply reading. He had made the mistake of startling his brother when he was trying to shape shift once, he would never make that mistake again. The pained gasps Loki made as he tried to fix whatever had gone wrong internally had haunted Thor's dreams for months.

After Thor decided on the matter, he interrupted without concern. "I'm worried about you, Loki."

Loki did not bother to look up from the giant tome balanced on his slender thighs as he replied. "Why is that?"

"You never take a break!" Thor deftly stole the book from his brother's lap as he continued. "You are forever studying, practicing, training, reading… You need to relax every so often. You have earned it!"

It was a tribute to how well Loki knew his brother and how dearly he loved him that he merely looked on as Thor went on a small tangent.

"…Sif buys these strange oils and the like to maintain her beauty despite all her training and fighting. Fandral always ends each quest with a maiden or two. Volstagg dines on the finest foods whenever he given the opportunity. You need to indulge yourself in something that gives you pleasure some times."

Loki smiled at his brother lightly. "What if the pursuit of knowledge gives me pleasure and I am indulging myself at every turn?"

"I don't believe that." Thor scoffed and then pulled his brother up onto the bed beside him. "You are trying to prove that you make up what you lack in bulk and sword skill elsewhere." The young god then turned solemn, compassionate -something he only did in his brother's presence. "You have no need to, brother. I would choose to have you by my side over a dozen of the finest warriors Asgard has to offer."

"_You_ would." Loki agreed. He did not need to explain any further. Thor understood.

The older boy tried to keep his tone gentle. "If you did not keep to yourself so, perhaps others would see what I do."

Thor could see that Loki did not believe those words; he was not sure if he did either. He sighed. "At least find your own way to strike back at their cruelty."

This time Loki sighed. Then he looked up at his brother. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

"You're my brother." By Thor's tone, one would think the query was a veiled insult of some sort.

Loki smirked and shook his head. "Very well, brother dear; if it means so much to you, then I shall try."

Thor beamed and Loki smiled back for a moment before questioning politely. "May I have my book now?"

Thor groaned.

The next week, a young warrior insulted Thor while the blonde was out riding, claiming that the other fighters still took it easy on Thor when they sparred so as not to insult his father. By the time Thor returned to hear the tale, he was furious. Before he could find the scoundrel to challenge him to a duel, the young warrior was humiliated when he wet himself before a round of training. He swore there were poisonous snakes in the trunk he had opened, but all others saw were the daggers that always resided within.

A couple days later, Sif made several cruel remarks about Loki's strange coloring and slim build, finally comparing him to a frail maiden in a Midgard fairytale. She and several others taunted him for weeks, until Sif entered the dining hall one morning to find that -while she swore she had put on her usual training garb- she was wearing a gaudy ball gown and singing bluebirds flew around her head. No matter how many times she shooed the birds or changed out of the dress that day, they always returned.

The next few months were riddled with such strange occurrences. A servant (who Thor knew somehow always _accidentally_ served Loki cold tea and undercooked food) woke to find that it was snowing in his room one day. One of their father's advisers (who Thor had been loudly infuriated with after overhearing the man comment that he would have 'discreetly taken care of the matter' had he had a son as weak and reserved as Loki) found one day that any wine he drank turned bitter the moment it passed his lips. A noblewoman (who made some underhanded comments suggesting that Frigga was not truly the mother of Odin's sons but was just a pretty figurehead) found that she bleated like a goat whenever she attempted to speak for a fortnight.

Only Thor realized that his brother was the likely culprit behind all these incidents and at first, he was pleased that Loki was finally having some fun and striking back at those who pained him. Over time, however, his little brother grew more mischievous and his tricks more grand and cunning. Even still, Loki appeared only to spend his time with Thor, his books, or his teachers.

It was not until the incident with the dwarves that Thor began to wonder if he had encouraged his brother to indulge himself a little too well…

* * *

**4. Betrayal**

Thor could admit that thinking things through and putting together small clues had never been his strong suits. He had no mind for riddles, no eye for nuance, no ear for subtleties. He had always left that side of things to Loki, but now Loki was not here and Thor could not figure out the 'how's and the 'why's of that fact on his own.

It was all too much. He could barely _process_ everything let alone make any _sense_ of it. It was not just the events of the past week either. No, while not a heavy thinker, Thor was smart enough to realize that this all started years ago.

However, where it started and where it would end, Thor could not fathom.

Laufey had abandoned his infant son to die. Odin had defeated Laufey and found the baby. Odin took the baby with some grand plan in mind. Odin abandoned said plans and raised the child along his own. Loki never fit in (and no wonder).

Others whispered behind Loki's back but not out of earshot; he retreated inward. Others taunted Loki; he became mischievous. Others despised Loki; he despised himself.

Sif mocked Loki's appearance and called him ugly. Loki cut off her hair. Sif got some dwarves to replace said hair. Loki got said dwarves to replace it with raven locks instead of the golden ones that matched Sif's old hair. Sif was beautiful. Loki was beautiful. Sif hated Loki. Loki hated Sif.

Thor was arrogant, selfish, spoiled, and a general arse. Loki loved him anyway and tried to stand beside him, whispering words of wisdom into his ear from time to time. Thor ignored him most of the time, and got into a lot of trouble but was praised for his bravery and strength in the same breath. Thor got himself banished. Loki lied to Thor. They battled… horribly.

Loki learned of his past and was crushed. Loki schemed to gain the throne temporarily to play out a grand plan of his own. Loki killed his birth father and attempted to annihilate his own race. Loki just wanted to be seen as worthy _for once_.

Loki tried to explain his logic. Odin would not hear it. Loki gave up. Thor watched him fall. Thor knew that somewhere, somehow, it all fit together. To someone of Loki's intelligence, it probably made perfect sense. To Thor, it was an impossible conundrum.

Where exactly did the blame lie? When precisely did the trouble start? Where lay the true betrayal? Could he have done anything to save his brother that day on the Bifrost, or was he already too late by years?


	3. Prompts 5 Painful & 6 Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Thor nor am I making any money form this work of fiction.

Warning: Some blood in the first ficlet.

* * *

**5. Painful**

As a warrior and general hothead, Thor was accustomed to injury. He was also used to seeing others wounded to varying degrees. Even so, he released a startled gasp, a sympathetic hiss, and then a threatening growl at the sight of his little brother with his mouth literally sewn shut.

"Is this the work of the dwarves? I shall have their heads! They h-" Thor stopped speaking abruptly when he realized his brother was shaking his head and looking at him pointedly.

"It wasn't the dwarves?" Thor frowned when his brother shook his head gain, not sure how to interpret the gesture. "It was the dwarves?" This time Loki nodded, which confused Thor further.

"It was the dwarves, but you do not wish me to take vengeance?" Loki nodded and Thor drew his brows together. "Why not? Do you wish to take vengeance yourself?"

Thor growled in frustration when Loki shook his head again, looking far too calm for someone who had dwarf-woven wire piercing through their flesh and blood gathering between their lips. Loki dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief as Thor thought about the situation.

"Do you feel that you somehow deserve _this_?" Thor found that difficult to believe. He knew his brother could be too cunning for his own good and quite mischievous, but sewing one's mouth closed seemed a rather extreme and unusual punishment.

Loki shrugged and looked slightly strained, as though that didn't quite sound right. Thor frowned as he thought again. His head was beginning to ache. "You feel that this was worth whatever you gained from the gamble?"

Loki nodded and attempted to grin, but the gesture quickly turned into a grimace as the motion caused the wire in his mouth to pull his skin open further. Thor grimaced as well and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What could possibly be worth this, brother?"

To the older male's shock, Loki's eyes lit up like emeralds catching the sun. He motioned for Thor to open a small trunk that was sitting on his bed. Inside, wrapped in fine linen, was something heavy and powerful. Thor could not help but feel a little excited when he unwrapped the linen to find a sturdy hammer. Its handle was short and its head heavy, clearly intended for battle rather than craftsmanship.

Loki wrote something down quickly while Thor admired the beautiful weapon. He quickly handed the note to his brother once he regained his attention.

_This is Mjölnir. I am promised its wielder shall be able to strike as firmly as he wishes, whatever his aim, and never fail. If thrown at something, it will never miss and never fly so far from its wielder's hand that it would not find its way back. When its wielder chooses, it will become so small that it may be carried inside his tunic._

To Thor, Mjölnir was magnificent. However, he could not imagine what Loki would ever want with such an item. Loki's approach to battle was as different to Thor's as night to day. He was not the sort to bodily crush his opponents, instead using swift and agile movements combined with sorcery to take them down quickly and cleanly.

Loki also was not as strong as Thor and Mjölnir was of considerable weight. Thor glanced at his brother, knowing that he was missing something. "Is it a gift for father?"

Loki gave his brother a look that clearly stated Thor was an imbecile. Then, he pointed to Thor. When the blonde continued to look baffled he made a 'gifting' gesture before pointing to him again with raised brows.

Thor was surprised, elated, and a little awed. "It's mine…? You obtained this for _me_?"

Loki nodded, looking pleased that the older male had finally caught on.

Thor looked between his brother and Mjölnir, not knowing how to convey just how touched he was by the gift. While he and Loki teased and challenged each other, he always knew his little brother loved him, but he never expected him to do anything like this. "I- I don't know what to say... Thank you, Loki."

Loki's eyes were bright as he quickly wrote another note and handed it to his brother.

_The mighty Thor, humbled by a mere gift. Had I known, you would have been receiving presents since we were small._

Thor smiled. "It is no 'mere gift' brother. I shall wield it proudly and treasure it always. If my arm should ever tire in battle, I will remember the price you paid for this and it will hearten me."

Loki began to smile, but it quickly turned into another grimace. Thor looked at him in concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. The other hand still grasped Mjölnir. "Is there no way to remove that?"

Loki grimace again, clearly for different reasons. Thor chuckled. "I see. You will need the use of a dwarf-wrought blade to- Gungnir…you'll need Gungnir?" The blonde nodded at his brother's woeful expression.

"…And you do not look forward to telling father the tale of how this came to be?" Thor chuckled again when Loki nodded.

Thor draped an arm around Loki's slender shoulders. "In that case brother, I will accompany you. I shall repay your resolve in acquiring me this gift by loaning you some of my own as you face father's disapproval. Besides, this is one story I do not want to miss!"

* * *

**6. Haunted**

Bright green eyes -filled with sorrow, remorse, and confusion- stared out the window to observe the gleaming city below. He knew it should be familiar and in a way it was, but it was a distant familiarity. It was like looking upon a place he'd read about or dreamt about. To his mind, the city was foreign, frightening. To his heart, it was a source of pain and guilt; the origins of which he could not properly recall.

He heard the huge form approaching behind him, felt the familiar presence, well before he heard the man speak. "Loki? What troubles you?"

Thor: His brother; His savior; His only source of comfort.

…And the man responsible for the heart wrenching turmoil he currently suffered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Loki had the distant feeling that he should hate the fact that his guilt and pain were audible in his voice. That Loki was gone, however, and the boy in his place was hurt and scared and in need of answers.

He ignored Thor's pained sigh. "I wasn't missed; I wasn't loved; I wasn't wanted… Our own father despises the very sight of me. The people fear and loathe me…and I don't even remember why!"

He ignored any attempt to interrupt or comfort just as he ignored the tears running down his cheeks and the shudders wracking his thin body. "I know I did terrible things in my past life, but that's a life I no longer recall! Why must I be haunted by this guilt? Why do I have such terrible nightmares? Why am I being punished?"

The large arms he had been avoiding finally caught him. Loki's last defenses crumbled as he was pulled against his brother's solid warmth. He managed to choke out one more question between his sobs. "Why did you bring me back?"

Thor held his little brother tightly and stroked his dark hair. "I brought you back because I cannot imagine myself without you. Our father is an unloving, unforgiving, old bastard; do not heed him. It is not _you_ the people fear and loathe; you are just a convenient target for their fear and anger.

"You did terrible things, yes, but you also suffered terrible things. And you did good as well; better than any of us could have asked, in the end. You should not be haunted so…or punished. I am sorry for your suffering."

Thor kissed the crown of his brother's head. "But I am not sorry for bringing you back. We will find our way _together_, as we were always meant to, brother. That, I can promise you. I can only hope that will be enough to make you see my actions for what they were."

"And what where they...?" Loki sniffled and wiped his face on his brother's tunic. "Was it need that compelled you? …Selfishness? …Desperation? …Love? …Mourning?"

Thor gently tiled Loki's face up and smiled down at him. "It was each of those, Loki. I mourned you, missed you, needed you; and so I bid your return because I love you and I want you."

Loki's tears slowed. His eyes were still pained and aggrieved, but the confusion ebbed away. "What if- What if I become what I was then? What if that is all I am capable of being?"

"It isn't. Trust me, brother, I know you." Thor wiped his brother's tears and wished that it was as easy to wipe away the pain that caused them. "You were pushed onto that path by many hands and then scorned for not having the strength to do anything but continue down it. It will not be so this time. I will make sure of it."

Loki reached up to grasp Thor's hands with his own smaller ones. The strong, warm hands seemed to offer the foothold he desperately needed. "How?"

"By doing what I should have done from the beginning." Thor shifted his hands so that he could hold Loki's. "By protecting you from those hands that would push you toward that end and offering my own whenever you need something to hold onto."

Loki looked into Thor's eyes intently. "You promise?"

Thor held his gaze and smiled kindly. "Yes. Always."

Green eyes continued to pierce blue with their stare. "And would you promise something else as well?"

Thor's smile and his gaze held strong. "If it will put your tormented mind at ease, little brother, anything."

"Then promise me- If I do start down that path again; if you see me becoming the terror that I ounce was… Promise you will stop me before I can cause such harm again…in whatever way that you must." Loki squeezed Thor's hands and tears began to fill his eyes anew. He had seen the refusal in Thor's eyes before the man could voice it.

"Promise me, Thor! I can hardly bear what I have to live with now…the nightmares, the _nothingness_… I could not bear to become that again. Please, brother…" Loki clung to his brother's hands for all he was worth as he pleaded with his voice, his eyes, and his soul.

Thor gasped softly as he stared into his brother's eyes and saw more feeling than he could comprehend. "I had almost forgotten…how I could see everything in them, once." He swallowed the pain and the sheer _hope_ that leaped into him at that moment and held Loki's hands as firmly as he was his eyes. "I promise, Loki; I will not allow you to turn to madness again as you did before. I will do anything and everything in my power to prevent it.

"But also know this, brother: if you fall again then I shall fall with you."

Loki released Thor's hands and flung himself against the larger form. His skinny arms wrapped around his brother as far as they could go. His words were whispered, but strong. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor simply held his brother. He would not take back his decision to bring Loki back and seek him out for anything. However, he also felt the sure pull of guilt at the knowledge that he had never thought about how those actions would affect Loki.

Clear blue eyes -filled with sorrow, remorse, and hope- stared out the window to observe the gleaming city below. Once again, his selfishness had caused his little brother pain. He could only trust that he would make up for it this time.


	4. Prompts 7 Crimson & 8 Stormy

I do not own any rights to Thor, nor am I making any profit from this work of fiction.

Author's note: For some reason, words keep disappearing from my documents when I upload them on this site. I think I'm doing a good job at filling in all the blanks, but if I happen to miss any, then I do apologize. Hopefully, everyone will still be able to figure out what is going on.

* * *

**7. Crimson**

_**Warning: If you cannot handle self harm or suicidal themes, please skip to the next ficlet.**_

__Crimson was not Loki's color. His alabaster skin, emerald eyes, and raven locks all lacked the warm tones needed to wear it well. Instead of making him appear striking, it made him look faded. You saw the garb rather than Loki. It overwhelmed him.

Crimson was definitely Thor's color. It brought out the warmth in his skin and made his blonde hair appear golden. When Thor wore the color, he was beyond striking; people would actually stop to look at him. His already imposing figure was enhanced. Thor was overwhelming.

Thor took to wearing a crimson cape. It made others take notice of him, more so than usual. Standing next to Thor with his broad shoulders and flowing cape, Loki seemed to disappear. He blamed the cape at first; red always did wash him out of the picture.

Eventually, Loki decided that it was not the cape or the color. It was just him. How could one such as he ever expect to be seen beside the mighty and beloved Thor? Still, he did not blame his brother.

Loki blamed himself. Either he was missing something or something was missing from within him. He was not like his brother, his father, their friends…and no matter how he tried, he never would be.

It seemed fitting to Loki; that he would disappear forever as the crimson ran from his veins. His thoughts became jumbled and the world seemed to grow distant until a familiar voice -uncharacteristically panicked- cut through the fog along with the sound of tearing cloth. Loki watched detachedly as a strip of familiar fabric was wrapped around his wrist by strong, shaking hands.

"Crimson always did cause me to fade," he murmured.

The hands stilled briefly but soon returned their work, more gently but still with purpose. "Green always makes me look bland." One hand moved to lift Loki's face. Thor waited until their eyes met to continue. "I've been told they're complementary to each other…red and green. I thought we should just always stand together."

"Complimentary?" Loki pondered, finding it hard to focus while Thor nodded. "So the green exists simply to make the red appear bolder… That is remarkably fitting."

In all the battles they'd fought together, every time they'd been called to their father's chambers to face his anger, Thor had never looked so frightened or powerless. "I never meant for it to be so."

"It was never for you to decide. It simply is the way of things." Loki lacked the strength to keep his voice level. He was not even sure if his brother could hear him.

Thor pulled his brother to him until he was supporting his head on his shoulder. He draped his torn cape over slender, but deceptively strong, shoulders. He lifted Loki's legs with one arm and supported his back with the other as he picked him up gently. "The green may cause the red to appear bolder, but it also calms it, makes it less violent. In turn, the green appears more serene and sophisticated by comparison.

"Hasn't it always been so with us, brother? What would we become without the other…?"

Thor's voice, sounding much calmer than before, and the gentle motion caused by being held so carefully by someone moving so forcefully, were lulling Loki into a peaceful slumber. On the other hand, perhaps it was just the blood loss; he could no longer think clearly enough to decide. In fact, there was only one clear thought in his mind as he drifted away:

_Perhaps I can live with that._

* * *

**8. Stormy**

It was the wrong time of year for such stormy weather, especially in Asgard, where it was fair so often. It was for that very reason that Thor chose that day to show off his newfound power. After such a lovely stretch of weather, no one could fail to realize the cause.

The sky darkened suddenly, winds blew in from nowhere, thunder rolled threateningly, and lighting struck repeatedly. It lasted all day, forcing everyone indoors, before ending almost as suddenly as it began.

After a brief reprimand about being more considerate of the farmland and the animals in the future, Odin proudly congratulated his son on his skills. They spent most of the evening in the great all, celebrating with their friends and fellow warriors. Odin boasted as any pleased father would and Thor practically glowed under all the praise and attention. Even those whose plans the storm had halted eventually joined in the festivities.

Only Frigga noticed the small, soaked figure that passed the hall as it moved through the castle. She quietly excused herself to join her other son in an adjoining hallway.

"Loki…?" her pitiful-looking son stopped and turned to face her. She offered him a sympathetic look in response to the dejected expression he wore. The boy had always loved her gardens and had happily started his own that very week with a small corner of land Frigga had gifted him.

She knew such a young garden never stood a chance against the onslaught Thor had pelted it. Still, it seemed a good place to open the conversation. "Was there nothing to be done for it?"

Loki shook his head sadly. "Everything's gone. It just washed away…even the trees I planted at the start."

Frigga sighed and shot a reproachful glance at the noisy crowd through the doors beside her. She quickly turned her attention back to Loki…there would be time to talk to Odin later. "Thor didn't mean to ruin it. You know that, don't you?"

If anything, that seemed to make Loki sadder. He had enthusiastically told his big brother about the garden all week, reporting his progress and sharing his plans for it. Loki had told Frigga that he intended to show his garden to Thor as soon as it began to look the part. Now, it was likely a large puddle of mud with a few sodden shrubs strewn about.

"Of course." Loki answered evenly before speaking more quietly, as though to himself, in a cheerless tone. "I doubt he ever thought of it at all."

Frigga stepped closer to her son as her heart went out to him. Loki tried so hard, she knew, just to be accepted, to be _seen_. She also knew that it would never be enough. Odin had meant well, all those years ago, when he took the small infant home to raise with his own. However, he would never love the boy as he did Thor; would never understand him as he did his own blood.

And Thor… While Frigga loved both her sons dearly and would defend them equally, she acknowledged that Thor simply did not _think_ enough. He loved Loki and enjoyed his wit and spell craft, but he never saw just how valuable his little brother was. Thor thought Loki's magic 'tricks' and clever way with words were entertaining and convenient for getting out of trouble, but had little use in actual battle or mediation. Thor had no mind for diplomacy and considered any form of attack different from his own to be cowardly and, therefore, _unworthy_.

Thor did not realize how much he would need Loki in the future, just as he did not realize how much Loki needed him in the present.

Boisterous laughter sounded from the great hall, catching the attention of both Frigga and Loki. The boy sighed and turned to go, but paused to speak first. "Please don't speak of this to Thor, mother. I don't want to sully his accomplishment."

Frigga shook her head sadly. Odin was certainly going to hear of this. "If that is your wish, then he will not hear of this from me. You are a good brother, Loki."

Loki nodded, his back still turned. Frigga knew he did not want her to see the extent of his distress. "Thank you, mother. I- …I'm going to retire early."

"Good night, my son. Be sure to dry and warm yourself before going to bed." Frigga smiled sadly. It seemed such a small concern compared to everything else, but she was still a mother. "We wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"Of course. Good night, mother."

Frigga watched her youngest walk away and felt the weight of all her years upon her shoulders. Her husband had set a dangerous play in motion and she feared her sons would pay the price when it came to a finish. All she could do was encourage them to love one another.

…And hope that would be enough to save them in the end.


	5. Prompts 9 Nightmare & 10 Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Thor, nor am I making any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**9. Nightmare**

Loki awoke with a start but not a sound. He was covered in an icy cold sweat and shivering in fright. The nightmare had plagued him for longer than he could recall. It was always the same; he was alone, cold and frightened.

The pain it left in his heart was the worst part of it. Loki could wait out the cold and the fear, but the lonesomeness was consuming. That was what always led him to his brother's chambers after the nightmare struck.

Thor awoke slowly as always. He grumbled and fumbled around his bed until he touched his little brother's hand. The fearful trembling and biting cold immediately brought him to full awareness.

"Loki," Thor sat up and pulled his brother to him, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders and rubbing trembling arms. "Again…? What causes you such fear, brother?" He shifted and lifted his blankets, urging Loki in the warm cocoon.

Loki crawled in immediately and settled against his brother with practiced ease. He felt the lingering effects of his nightmare begin to soothe as soon as Thor's arms wrapped around him again. "I don't know."

Thor sighed and held the smaller boy close. "You always say that." He hated to feel helpless; it went against his nature.

Loki pressed his face to his brother's shoulder to avoid looking him in the eye…and because it was warm, or so he chose to believe. "Because I can never remember the nightmare, only the feelings it leaves in its wake."

Thor frowned and rubbed Loki's back absentmindedly. His cold flesh was already warming to its usual comfortable cool (for Loki never seemed to be warm, Thor blamed his slight frame) and he was not shaking nearly as much. Thor was sure -as was Loki- that it was the same nightmare returning every time, but Thor could not figure out what would plague his brother so persistently.

"Loki…no one has harmed you, have they?" Aside from some cruel words, Thor never heard of anyone being malicious towards his little brother, but he acknowledged that he was not the most observant of individuals and they did spend a fair amount of time apart of late. Aside from his dearest friends, Thor doubted that anyone would report any wrongdoing against Loki.

He just did not understand why…

"Thor," Loki murmured, clearly he was starting to feel comfortable again. His grip on Thor's nightshirt relaxed and he snuggled against his brother and the blankets as the lingering fear ebbed. "Despite what you and the other warriors might think, I am not without my own defenses."

Thor actually knew that; it was just fun to tease Loki about taking on such a feminine study as spell craft and flourishing in it so. Still, he knew plenty of warriors in training who would be able to take on the budding sorcerer. "You would tell me though, if someone did hurt you?"

"I dare think you would notice regardless, brother. You have no respect for privacy, after all." Loki's tone relayed that he did not actually mind so much.

Thor could not help but grin. He knew it was inappropriate to barge in on his brother all the time, but he wouldn't mind if the opposite were true so he never bothered. "Only where _you_ are concerned and you _are_ my brother after all…what you could possibly mean to hide from me?"

"Nothing, obviously," Loki made a vague gesture that seemed to incorporate their current state, "But it still might be nice if you knocked once in a while. Good manners and all that."

Thor scoffed, blowing some of Loki's hair in the act. "Manners are for dignitaries and strangers, not brothers. When have we ever- Hey…" Thor frowned as something occurred to him. "You avoided my query."

Loki sighed quietly as Thor turned serious again and tightened his hold on the younger boy. "Loki, you must promise that you will come to me if someone harms you. As your big brother and future liege, it is my duty to protect you and how I can do that if I don't know you're being mistreated?"

Knowing that any wry comment he could offer (such as suggesting that Thor simply pay attention to his surrounding outside of battle) would not be taken in jest, Loki merely sighed again. "Alright, if it means that much to you, then I shall inform you if someone mistreats me…assuming I'm in a position to."

Thor frowned at the phrasing -his brother was terribly clever with words, he knew- but decided the promise sounded fair. After all, he could hardly expect Loki to inform him he was being abused if he were held captive or was otherwise unable to reach him. He knew Loki had a tendency to take promises a little too literally sometimes.

Thor closed his eyes, content for the time being, and settled his head over Loki's on his pillow. His little brother seemed to be recovering from his strange nightmare and Loki had assured him that he was well. At least, he was pretty sure they had reached that understanding. Loki could outwit Thor on his best day and he was very tired…

Deciding he was the one being too literal now, Thor allowed himself to drift off to sleep once more…

Loki stayed awake for some time longer, enjoying his brother's rarely quiet presence and thinking over the promise he had made. Thor always did look at things in the most basic or physical sense. He would never even realize the flexibility of such an assurance. The standing of a pupil did leave one in an unexpectedly confining position…

At least one good thing came from their discussion: Loki was no longer dwelling on a shapeless nightmare.

* * *

**10. Forgotten**

Thor stormed from the dining hall, leaving a shocked and frightened silence in his wake. He knew it would soon be replaced with whispers of confusion, outrage, and conspiracy theories. He could not bring himself to care.

It was not the first time Thor had caused a scene or disrupted the peace of the grand hall with his temper. Only in the past, his brother had been there to calm him and make him see reason again. This time, he only found himself alone and seething.

All the years, all their lives, Loki had been a loyal brother, son, student, defender, and prince. He had fought bravely beside Thor time and again. He had been the only one their father could trust to entertain certain diplomats in his stead. He had made their friends laugh with his clever wit and easy magic. He had been a kind and levelheaded prince, always looking out for the good of Asgard.

Yet all of this was forgotten in the wake of one mistake. Granted, it was a _big_ mistake, but Loki was not entirely at fault. Not that anyone outside the family knew that, of course…the masses could not possibly be told of what heir precious All-Father had done.

What enraged Thor even further was the certainty that if he did make Odin's mistakes known, the people still would not fault him. No, they would only speak of Loki with further ridicule and disdain.

_'It all makes sense now, he was __always__ a monster!' 'Of course he was evil, he was a Frost Giant!' 'I always knew something wasn't right about him, he was always so abnormal!'_

They may be able to forget, but Thor could not. He could not forget the boy he had laughed with and grown alongside. He could not forget the man who had listened to his every care and stood beside him whenever it mattered most. He could not forget the brother who he always loved and always would.

He could not forget how quickly the others had turned on Loki either.

Thor quickly grabbed what supplies he would need. He had heard other whispers as well; ones that spoke of another -darker- way out of Asgard. If there were such a way, Loki's old teacher would know.

Everything that once bound him to Asgard would be easily forgotten.

Everything except the one he would never find there again.


	6. Prompts 11 Mourning & 12 Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Thor, nor am I making any money from these works of fiction.

Rated: T/PG-13.

* * *

**11. Mourning**

The skies were dark and dismal.

Rain poured down violently: bursting dams, flooding rivers, collapsing small structures, and turning the very earth into thick, cold mud.

Winds thrashed furiously: uprooting trees, breaking windows, and spreading debris across once beautiful landscapes.

Lightning flashed blindingly: setting hillsides ablaze, threatening any who dared look toward the heavens, and making the darkness in-between seem all the deeper.

Thunder roared threateningly: announcing the vivacity of the storm, deafening the populace to all other sounds, and frightening every soul who heard.

It was the same everywhere: across all borders, oceans, and even universes. No one in Midgard could explain it. No one in Nidavellir understood it. No one in Muspelheim even questioned it. No one in Jotunheim cared. No one in Asgard dared complain. None truly understood the depth of the storm, even those that knew the cause.

The God of Thunder was mourning his brother.

* * *

**12. Broken**

Thor stood at the shattered edge of the Bifrost and stared into the seemingly endless space ahead of him. Heimdall stood near, but was respectful of the young Asgardian's privacy and would not see or hear him unless he called out to him. Normally, Thor would ask about his friends on Midgard or ask of any news of his brother's fate.

Today, Thor did not want to speak. He did not want to think. His heart hurt in a way he had never experienced before and everyday the pain grew worse instead of healing.

It had all happened in such a short span of time; Thor did not understand how so much had changed…how _they_ had changed. Yet here he stood, facing an unfathomable chasm that spanned between he and his brother, both figuratively and literally.

He missed Loki. Sif told him that he should not, that Loki had betrayed him and so deserved his fate. Volstagg said it was understandable, that Loki had been his brother long before he turned traitor and so he deserved to be mourned. Fandral said that Loki had been a fun companion and worthy ally and would be missed, but that such feelings faded in time. Hogan said no one should presume to judge what another should feel.

As much as Thor loved his friends, none of their words helped. He did not care whether his feelings were understandable, expected, justified, or inappropriate. He cared only that he had failed -and so lost- his only brother.

And Loki _was_ his brother. Thor had not told his friends and trusted allies what Frigga had told him about Loki's origins. They would not understand that it changed _nothing_ between the two men. Thor no longer cared about race or status…he could only hope that Loki -wherever he was- knew that.

The part that hurt the most was that Thor was pretty sure he _did not_. Thor had not known what had set his brother off during their final confrontation, and in retrospect, he realized that his actions and words probably made as little sense to Loki as Loki's had made to him at the time.

Thor's only hope was that Loki was so much more contemplative and prone to thinking things out than he was. If Thor had realized that the pieces did not fit and was able to learn enough to make sense of it all, than surely Loki would as well. True, Loki did not have anyone with him to explain the situation, but he was smart, sensitive, observant, resourceful…

Loki _had_ to understand that Thor would not despise him simply because he was a Frost Giant runt instead of Odin's true son. He _had_ to know that Thor would still love him, that he would forgive him. Thor was sure tat Loki would forgive _him_, if only they could speak to each other as they once did.

The look in Loki's eyes as he fell and the fact that Heimdall saw nothing of the God of Mischief since then did not bode well. Even their parents (Thor refused to think of them as his only, despite what Odin claimed) had accepted Loki's demise; Frigga mourned openly, Odin silently. The other Asgardians acknowledged the loss of the younger prince accordingly (none were aware of Loki's origins or the lapse into madness the knowledge of it had caused) and every warrior who had fought beside him drank to his memory. Even Heimdall seemed to mourn in his own introverted fashion.

Thor could not let go so easily. There was too much weighing on his mind and heart; too many questions left unanswered and words left unspoken. A confused battle in which neither opponent knew what they were fighting against or for should not be the last memory left between brothers.

With the Bifrost broken, there was no way to seek Loki out; no way to find answers; no way to make things right.

Thor was beginning to understand that the bridge was not the only thing he had broken.


	7. Prompts 13 Goodnight & 14 Perversion

******These Thor & Loki mini fics based on the 30 Elements of Darkness prompt list over on Y!Gallery.  
I do not own any rights to Thor, nor am I making any profit from this work of fiction.  
Rated M/R (Heed the warning before the second ficlet prior to reading it, please).**

* * *

**13. Good Night**

In a quiet meadow, where he and his little brother used to camp as children, Thor leaned back in the tall grass and watched the stars. He always thought of his brother in the peaceful moments before he went to sleep.

He did not think of their disastrous final encounter or the cold words his father had used to explain everything afterwards. Despite what others said, no one knew exactly what had caused such a profound shift in Loki's behavior and Thor doubted anyone ever would know the full truth. Thor was not the sort to waste his time asking questions he would never know the answer to; in the end, all he wanted to know was where _he _had gone wrong and if Loki had survived his fall.

Even those questions, however, were not on Thor's mind in the quiet hours before sleep claimed him. What he thought of then were all the times he and his little brother had shared before the disaster. He recalled sparkling green eyes and a musical laugh, a witty tongue and a sharp mind. He remembered two boys who shared secrets and adventures.

Thor fondly recalled a small boy who insisted on giving his big brother a goodnight kiss even after the older boy argued that he was too old to receive it. He remembered the same boy teasing him in the mornings by likening him to a bear coming out of hibernation. He recalled Loki locking himself away for most of the afternoon to study magic and then excitedly telling Thor what he had learned when they were supposed to be asleep in the evening.

Thor remembered a trickster who amused him; a scholar who advised him; a sorcerer who aided him; an ally who defended him; a rival who challenged him; a companion who supported him; a brother who loved him.

It broke Thor's heart to think they would never have that again. He had always thought it would be the two of them -Asgard's glorious princes- side by side forever, defending their realm and leading it to peace and glory…

Thor did not want to acknowledge that such a dream had been only that; that he had lost his brother forever, one way or another. So instead, he thought of the times that others forgot...if they were even aware of them to begin with. He thought of the boy that he loved and cherished.

A shooting star flew past his line of vision and Thor smiled, recalling a time that he and Loki had sat in that exact spot and watched a sky full of them. It had lasted so long that Loki eventually fell asleep on Thor's shoulder and the older boy had carried his little brother back to their small tent. He had never admitted to Loki that he had been the one to give a kiss goodnight that evening while his little brother slept.

Thor's smile remained as his eyes drifted to a close. He whispered a few words into the night before he fell into slumber.

"Good night, Loki."

In the space between realms, where only the most powerful of sorcerers can linger, Loki stared out into the empty night and thought of his brother.

There were too many thoughts and emotions when it came to Thor these days, so in a rare moment of nostalgia, Loki allowed himself to remember a time when it so much simpler. He recalled bright blue eyes and a hearty laugh, a helping hand and a stubborn mind. He remembered two boys who shared secrets and adventures.

Loki remembered a thunderer who amused him; a leader who guided him; a warrior who aided him; an ally who defended him; a rival who challenged him; a companion who supported him; a brother who loved him.

He recalled all that they had been and pondered all that they might have been, had fate been kinder. In the end, Loki decided that was pointless; he was not the sort to waste time on flights of fancy. It broke his heart, but he knew they would never have that again.

Loki turned his back on the past and returned to his present goals. He whispered a few words into the night as he walked away.

"Good night, Thor."

* * *

**14. Perversion**

**_Warning: this ficlet contains suggested (nothing is graphic) self-pleasure, naughty dreams, and teenage lust. It also contains boys kissing and quasi-incest (because they aren't actually related by blood). If you can't handle any or all of that, please skip this entry._**

Thor stared at his reflection in disgust. His skin was just cooling from the flushed state of a moment before and sweat still lingered on his brow. His breath and heartbeat were only just starting to steady. He lowered his gaze to his washbasin and cleaned the hot, sticky substance off his hands. Then he tore off his soiled nightshirt with a frustrated grunt.

Thor started at the soft knock at the door to his bedchamber. His body did not know whether to tense or relax at the sound of his brother's tentative call. It was late but he knew he could not turn his little brother away. Loki was troubled by night terrors at times, even though their childhood nurses had sworn he would outgrow them well before adolescence.

"Come in, Loki." His little brother did as he was bid, and Thor could tell at a glance that he had correctly guessed the reason for this visit. Loki was paler than usual, his eyes were troubled, and there was a slight tremble to his slender form. He opened his mouth to speak but paused immediately upon seeing Thor's current state.

Loki wasted no time with his usual tricks and subtleties. This was his brother after all. The only person with whom he ever felt he could truly be himself. Thor would have it no other way.

"Brother, something has been troubling you as of late. You aren't sleeping well and you keep losing focus. That's normal during lessons but your mind clearly was not with you during training today. What is wrong?"

Thor looked upon his brother and saw the concern clear in his bright eyes, eyes that were greener than the purest emeralds. He saw the slight frown on full lips, pink as the roses in their mother's garden. He saw the worry in the fair skin, smoother than any maiden's he knew. He saw the tension in his brother's limbs, long and slender as a dancer's. He really needed to get a handle on these thoughts.

Thor sighed. He had not wanted to speak of this to _anyone_, let alone his beloved little brother, but said brother was likely the only one who would help him with the discretion he longed for. If nothing else, at least it would help his little brother forget his own troubles. "I think I am cursed."

Loki's features smoothed slightly as determination joined his concern. Both the boy's knew he was the problem solver of the pair…unless the solution involved smashing, brawling, or heavy lifting. "How so?"

Here, Thor hesitated; how much should he reveal? He wanted -_needed_- Loki's aid but he did not want to confess the subject of his torment to his little brother. "I've been having dreams, sometimes even when I'm awake. They're growing more frequent, more detailed…"

"Do you think they're premonitions?" Loki queried. Thor could see him selecting tomes from the library in his mind.

"No, nothing like that." Thor cleared his throat and scratched his cheek, where the first signs of stubble were beginning to show. "More like…fantasies." he felt his neck and cheeks heat as his admittance caused him to remember.

"Oh." Loki blinked as he caught his brother's blush. The moonlight drifting through the window reflected off his raven locks in a manner that looked much more becoming than it did when it struck the red or golden hues of everyone else's hair. "Well that's to be expected from someone your age, isn't it?"

Thor stared at his brother firmly. "I've been having _those_ dreams since I was _your _age. These are different." His expression turned to self-loathing as he elaborated. "They're pure perversion."

Loki looked wary for the first time since the conversation began. "Please tell me this isn't about those goats…"

"No!" Thor was not sure if his brother asked in jest, to put him at ease, or if Loki had seriously entertained such a concern. "Its not- But I suppose- Ugh!" Thor wished for once that he possessed Loki's silver tongue. He was always more inclined to actions than words, but actions could not help him in this case.

Unless… Even as he knew the thought was foolhardy, Thor found his body acting on it. He stepped forward, grasped his brother firmly by the shoulders, and kissed him. It was a sound kiss, closed lipped yet very different from the usual pecks the brothers sometimes gifted each other.

Thor kept his eyes closed afterwards, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of his brother in his arms and the lingering sensation of the kiss on his lips. He was no coward, however, so he soon opened his eyes to face his brother's reaction. Loki looked stunned, but there was no hint of disgust or anger.

"Say something," Thor pleaded quietly after the silence between stretched longer than he could stand.

"Is that all there is to kissing?" asked Loki, his voice strangely level. "I always thought there was more to it."

It had not occurred to Thor that his brother had never been kissed before, even if he had overheard their mother comment that Loki was a late bloomer in that area. Thor wasn't sure if it was to make up for that, if his mind had somehow taken the response as a challenge, or if he simply wanted it, but without thought, he kissed his brother again. This time, he let all his passion and unspoken desires make themselves known in the gesture.

Loki was pliant in his hands, his mouth offered freely. He eventually began to return the kiss despite his lack of experience and Thor should have known his brother's mouth would be skilled for this as well as words. There was no rush to speak when they parted, only to catch their breaths.

Thor held his brother close and stroked his soft hair. His chest tightened at the _rightness _he felt. "This is perversion."

Loki made no move to remove himself from Thor's embrace. "It cannot be so unusual if we both share these thoughts." Thor felt a swell of relief and desire at the quiet admittance. "Perhaps it is yet another thing we are meant to outgrow."

Thor doubted he would outgrow his desire, but he knew he would be able to deal with it now that Loki was facing it with him. That would have to be enough. He would not corrupt his little brother any further. "I think you're right. However…we should not speak of this outside of these chambers."

"Of course," Loki replied easily as he finally shifted away from Thor. He did not move far, choosing to remain in his brother's arms. "It isn't anyone else's business anyway."

"Of course," Thor replied with a fond smile. His brother was always so reluctant to let anyone in, anyone but Thor. He knew his next suggestion was probably unwise, given what had just passed between them, but strangely, he no longer cared.

"Come; I know why you came here tonight and we both know you never sleep well after the terrors strike unless I am near. Remain with me tonight. I am still your big brother and you need me."

Loki sighed contentedly and nodded. Then he allowed Thor to lead him to the bed and they both climbed in. Loki remained in Thor's arms throughout the night but left early in the morning lest anyone should see him leaving his brother's chambers and ask questions. They continued this ritual for several more years. As agreed, they never acknowledged it outside of their bedchambers.

Years later, on Midgard, a temporarily mortal Thor sat bound and emotionally defeated in a strange human structure when, impossibly, his brother appeared. The agony that was clear in Loki's eyes made Thor's blood run cold for a moment, until he saw something else. A look he knew well; one that meant Loki had just realized something he could cling to, some fact he could use to get them out of whatever mess they were in. Alongside the pain and anger he felt at his brother's vulnerable expression, Thor felt a swell of anticipation.

The shadows in Loki's eyes suddenly showed a small gleam of hope. Thor had been sure -just seconds before- that his brother was going to pass on some terrible news. Now, as Loki dropped to his knees before him with tears in his eyes, Thor did not know what to expect. The feel of Loki's cool, smooth hands on his face was glorious, promising.

"Your father has undertaken the Odinsleep." Thor was confused at his brother's choice of phrasing, but he did not have long to dwell on the statement. Tears of relief filled his eyes as Loki breathed the next words against his lips. "Come home, Thor. I need you."


	8. Prompt 15 Ghosts

**15. Ghosts**

Thor awoke suddenly but without any obvious cause. He frowned to himself as he lay in bed for a moment, wondering what had woken him. He was just starting to consider going back to sleep when it hit him: the room was completely silent except for his own breathing.

"Loki?" Thor whispered across the dark room. There was no sound from the other bed. "Loki!"

When his little brother still failed to answer, Thor got up and crossed the room. Just as he suspected, Loki's bed was empty. It was even cold to the touch. Clearly, the younger prince had been missing for some time.

With a quiet curse, Thor grabbed his robe and quickly went in search of his little brother. He was fairly certain he knew where Loki would be found…and that it was entirely his fault that the younger boy was up so late. A few minutes later, Thor crept into the palace library and found Loki sitting under a table with a lantern and a large tome.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Thor quietly approached his brother, who was still engrossed in his book. "Loki!" His harsh whisper caused the smaller boy to flinch and hit his head on the underside of the table. Thor flinched in sympathy when he heard the resounding _crack_.

Loki clutched his sore head and glared at the older boy. Thor offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry?" He squatted down to look under the table. "Are you alright?"

Loki sighed. "Never mind that, we have a much bigger problem."

The boy removed one hand from his ravened head to point to the book lying before him. "You were right." Loki spoke as though he were trying to be brave and mature, but clearly feared whatever doom he believed was upon them. "It _is_ ghosts."

Thor sighed and nodded. Two days prior, his little brother had confided in him that he was waking up every night, chilled to the bone and frightened by an unknown cause. Loki also told Thor that when he told Odin he suspected he was ill or cursed, their father had asked his symptoms and then sternly told him to ignore them and never speak of it again.

Loki tried that for a fortnight and the problem persisted, so he naturally turned to his big brother for help.

Thor could not say exactly why he did it, only that it had seemed like fun at the time. Only a few days before, his friend Balder had retold a tale he heard from a traveling merchant; one of ghosts. The story had spoken of the unnatural chill one feels when a ghost is present and of their nocturnal natures. Thor had immediately passed an abridged version on to his frightened little brother, conveniently forgetting to mention that said merchant was known for his tall tales.

"This book of monsters has an in-depth chapter on ghosts and it confirms everything you told me," Loki was saying when Thor returned his attention to the other boy. "The cold, the way it always happens in the dead of night, the night terrors…it all fits. We have to warn mother."

Thor, who had been nodding along with his brother's words, suddenly sputtered. "Wait, we need to what?"

"We can't just leave her unaware whilst ghosts plague the palace." Loki frowned. "Aren't you the one who's always longing for adventure? Well, here's a foe you can practice on."

The younger boy turned back to his tome. "According to this book-"

"Wait, Loki, we can't tell mother about this." Thor was trying to think fast but this wasn't like sparring with his friends. There, his muscled acted almost of their own accord. Unfortunately, his mind needed him to push it along.

He knew that if Loki approached Frigga and informed her that there were ghost haunting the castle, it would only take their mother a few minutes to learn of the trick Thor had played on Loki. While Loki often got away with his own pranks and Thor rarely got into trouble for fighting or boasting, the opposite was never true. Thor couldn't understand how that worked, but his lack of understanding would not save him from his mother's wrath when she realized he had terrorized his little brother.

"Why not?" Loki's voice sounded small and he looked completely perplexed. At that moment, Thor felt awful for ever trying to frighten his little brother. Still, his genuine regret would not stop Frigga from banishing him from the sparring grounds for a fortnight or making him read some awful, long-winded legend to teach him a lesson.

"Because…" Thor tried to think of something that would deter Loki but not give away the fact that he had been teasing him to begin with. As fearful as he was of their mother's punishment, he was almost as afraid of his brother's retribution. Loki's mischief and magic generally amused or impressed Thor, but it could be a real bitch to be on the receiving end of one of his tricks.

"Because she isn't in any danger and it would only worry her," Thor answered quickly. He tried to sound as sincere and fraternal as possible. As mistrustful as Loki normally was, he always gave his brother the benefit of the doubt.

"How do you know mother isn't in any danger?" Loki questioned, sounding genuinely curious. The boy was a natural scholar, which was something Thor would also never understand but he had no problem using it to his advantage at the moment. "What's to stop the ghosts from haunting her as well?"

"Because, everyone knows ghosts prefer young, innocent victims. That's why they've chosen you; you're the youngest and most innocent in the palace." Thor felt a twinge of guilt at the abject terror he could see building in his brother's eyes. Even still, it was too late to back down.

"Besides, they've already selected you as their victim and they rarely change targets on their own. Didn't your book tell you that?" Thor added the last bit just to sound convincing. Until now, he had not even been aware that the library had selections on ghosts.

Loki -who looked paler than usual- frowned and touched his book with a slightly trembling hand. "It did mention that children are more susceptible to their influence and it did say something about them usually choosing one _location_ but…that isn't the same as one _person_…is it?"

"Of course it is," Thor answered quickly. "You haven't heard of anyone else in the palace having any trouble with ghosts, have you?" Loki shook his head and Thor gestured firmly. "There you have it; they're only haunting you. That's why father told you not to speak of it."

Thor had no idea what his last comment had to do with anything, but Loki was better at word puzzles than he was. He had no doubt his little brother would make sense of it somehow.

Sure enough, after a moment of thought, Loki turned frightened, questioning eyes on his big brother. "Because… Because they thrive off our energy, especially fear. The book says that. So…is that why they give me nightmares…and why father did not want me to tell anyone else?"

Thor gave Loki one of the proud smiles he gave him whenever he received highest marks on a test or managed a particularly complicated spell for his level of training. "Precisely." Despite his obvious fear, the younger boy looked pleased that he had worked that part out for himself. Loki always preferred to learn things on his own.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "But don't worry, Brother. The ghosts don't frighten a brave warrior such as me. I'll protect you."

Ignoring the fact that Thor had only recently begun training with a sword, Loki asked the most pressing question at the moment. "How?"

"By waking you before the nightmares take hold, of course." Thor spoke confidently in his usual boastful tone. "The ghost will hover around, naturally, but they'll soon learn that the princes of Asgard are not such easy prey."

Thor deflated slightly when he saw that Loki did not look very consoled. When the younger boy spoke, he was clearly trying to keep his voice level and free and anything that could be taken as an insult to Thor's abilities. The older boy was actually pleased that his brother knew him so well. "You had not noticed that I was having nightmares or waking in such cold for more than a month before I told you. How would you wake me now?"

Thor knew he should have anticipated the question, but he really had no time to think ahead in the current conversation. "I er, well, you… You'll just have to sleep in my bed once mother has bid us goodnight. Warriors are naturally light sleepers and you know I can't tolerate cold beddings. I'll wake at the first sign of movement or chill."

"And then you'll wake me?" Loki clearly needed assurance.

Thor gave it gladly. "Of course."

"Will this drive the ghosts away?"

"Eventually," Thor rubbed Loki's arm comfortingly. "They'll move on once they realize they no longer have an easy target and, as you read, they won't last without your fear to feed on."

Loki sighed and set the book aside. "…If you're certain…"

"I am." Thor helped Loki out from under the table and draped an arm around his shoulders as he led him back to their room.

Loki already felt a little cold when Thor climbed into bed after him and the older boy decided to discreetly ask the healers about night chills later. For the time being, he rubbed some warmth into Loki's arms and back and offered some whispered reassurances until the younger boy's breath evened out.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki breathed out before he drifted off.

Thor felt a small pang of guilt at the words. He kissed the top of his brother's head and decided that he would leave the trickery to Loki from then on. Somehow, Loki always managed to amuse Thor with his antics rather than upset him.

"I'm sorry, little brother."

Thor only had to wake Loki once that night. He stayed up for most of it anyway.


	9. Prompts 16 Sacrifice & 17 Falling

**16. Sacrifice**

Thor stormed into his father's throne room without any thought to propriety or respect. Odin looked angry at the intrusion and his councilmen looked either shocked or scandalized. Thor paid no mind to any of them.

"What have you done, _Allfather_?!" Thor demanded as he approached the throne. "What have you done with him!?"

Odin sighed and much of his anger seemed to dissipate with the motion, leaving him drained, weary, and frustrated. "I see. This is about Loki."

"Of course this is about Loki!" Thor shouted at his father.

Thor paced angrily before the elaborate throne like a caged beast. "I brought him here for _justice_! I told you when I agreed to bring him home that I meant to help him heal! Now I'm told that your orders deny me access to him, to my _own brother_!"

Odin motioned the others to leave him with his son before replying, his tone even. "He has done terrible things, Thor. I cannot-"

"He was not of sound mind and you know it." Thor growled out the words as though they were escaping of their old will; as though he physically could not contain his rage. "How could he be after what you did to him?"

"You blame me, I understand." Odin's tone was weary. Had they been discussing anyone other than Loki, Thor would have felt sympathy for his father. "Your mother believes that she and I are to blame for this tragedy as well. I admit I am partly at fault where Loki is concerned."

Odin's tone and gaze hardened. "That does not mean that I can ignore what he is capable of, Thor. We only just managed to avoid another war; the people need to see our strength, our leadership, our commitment to justice. I cannot be lenient on him merely because of his upbringing."

Thor stopped pacing to snarl at his father. "So you lock him away from me so that he cannot even know comfort as he awaits your punishment? Would you be so cruel if it had been another who brought him here and kept the truth from him?"

"He is not imprisoned because of his lineage, but because of his crimes." Anger laced Odin's tone but he maintained his composure. "Thor, you have to understand that to be king means to put Asgard first. Jotunheim will demand punishment in order to keep the peace and you have insured that our people care for the preservation of Midgard. They will require-"

Thor had heard enough. "They do not know half of what has passed or what caused Loki to react as he did. _We_ do not yet know what became of Loki after he fell, what was done to him! Yet you would sacrifice him for a peace that you cannot truly promise."

Odin's anger at the suggestion was clear but Thor paid it little mind. His anger was just as great and he had the advantage of knowledge that his father did not possess. Thor was aiming to protect his brother, his people, and the nine realms. Loki came first, however…Thor would need him. He just needed to make Odin understand that first.

"There was another behind the attack on Midgard, Father…someone Loki feared. I spoke to Loki during the battle, I looked into his eyes; no one else did. Those creatures that followed him to Midgard were like none I have ever fought before and they were following orders from someone that is still out there. We will need to work together to protect the nine realms and I _know_ Loki will work with me now."

"Our people will not accept him in any position of power now." Odin sounded thoughtful but guarded. He clearly saw that Thor had a point but was not willing to give in to his proposed outcome. "They will not trust any information we gain from Loki, even if they ignore his mischievous nature. He told many lies while you were away, Thor."

"And where did he learn to do that so convincingly, I wonder?" Thor snapped in response. He held up a hand to stall Odin's response and took a deep breath. "Loki always surpassed me in wisdom and reason. If we tell our people the truth and show them that we stand beside Loki, then they will give him a chance. That is all he'll need."

Odin stilled for a moment before regarding his son in curiosity. "You have that much faith in him, still?"

"Yes." Thor stood firm and held his father's gaze. "I do."

"We cannot tell our people everything." Odin warned his son.

Thor's gaze hardened. "You mean you will not tell them what you did." It was not a question and Odin did not attempt to argue. "You would put yourself before the good of Asgard?"

"The truth would harm not only me, son, but all of Asgard. If what you say is true, then we need to preserve their faith in our leadership now more than ever." This time Odin raised a hand to ensure Thor's silence. "What do you think they would demand be done with Loki if they learned what he is, now? What would you do to prevent it from happening?

"I have made a terrible decision, son. I have lied to my family and to my subjects. Now you know the truth, but the people cannot. I make this decision as both a king and a father." His tone gentled. "I will not lose both my sons and Asgard herself."

Thor fisted his hands at his sides and stepped onto the lowest stair below the throne. "Then give Asgard another explanation for why Loki was not himself and place him in my care. I will vouch for him and I will work with him to ensure the safety of Asgard. If any continue to doubt him, they can bring their concerns to me or hold their peace until he proves himself."

Odin's face remained impassive, but his eye reflected his son with pride. "You would take responsibility for Loki, after everything that he has done?"

Thor heard the unspoken 'after he tried to ruin you' but it did not change his answer. "Of course I will. He is my brother."

A small smile graced Odin's face. "Then Loki's punishment has been decided: house arrest under your guidance. Your little brother is now your responsibility, Thor. Do not take it lightly."

The smile faded from the Allfather's face. "I will give you a few days to get him settled and inform him of your suspicions. Then you will have to tell me if you still believe he will be willing to assist us and we shall need to start working on Asgard's defenses."

Thor was stunned, relieved, grateful, and suspicious all at once. He had expected to get his way but not so easily. "You will order his guards to turn him over to me today?"

Odin nodded once. "When we are finished here, I will have them escort him to your chambers…with a few limitations, naturally."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "You cannot leave him powerless. I will need his skill when the time comes."

Odin considered that for a moment before replying. "Then you shall accompany me to Loki's holding cell and I will bind his fate to yours before releasing him to you. He will be limited in strength but allowed his full abilities unless you will them to be limited too. You will also know his location and condition at all times."

Thor was angry that Loki would be so robbed of his freedom but knew it was the best he was going to get from his father. It was much better than whatever fate Loki would have met prior to their discussion, he was certain. "If you must."

"I must." Odin stood. "Come now, I will take you to your brother."

He paused just after he passed his son. "I am very proud of you, Thor. I believed this situation required a far greater sacrifice than what you have offered."

Thor turned and started to walk beside the Allfather. "With me, Loki is safe, and with him, I can keep Asgard safe. It is no sacrifice to ensure my brother's and my people's survival."

Odin smiled once again. "You will make a fine king one day, my son."

After what their father had planned to do, Thor wasn't so sure.

**17. Falling**

Thor had faced many a monster in his time. He had fought battles that would make even some of the finest warriors of Asgard tremble in fear. He had taken on entire armies with only his closest friends and his little brother by his side.

Thor had seen comrades and enemies fall in every manner imaginable. He had grounds covered in blood of different shades and corpses of many forms. He had seen horrors that would make others ill just to hear the tale of it.

Despite all these terrifying experiences, Thor had never suffered nightmares. He knew that his friends had all experienced them at one point or another. Loki had suffered from them ever since he was a child. Thor never thought less of his friends or brother for it, but he never had felt a fear so great that it haunted his dreams.

That changed after he battled Loki on the Bifrost. Thor could forgive both his father and brother for the events that preceded the fight and he never dreamed of his banishment or helplessness. He never was haunted by the lies he'd been told or his face-off with the Destroyer. Even the battle itself rarely bothered his slumbering mind, for he and Loki had fought before, if in a less serious setting.

They were brothers, after all…despite what Loki seemed to believe in the end. Thor still clung to the hope that it was merely fear, pain, shock, and anger that caused Loki to think that way. In his heart, Loki had to know better.

What Thor could never forget, what plagued his waking mind and haunted his dreams, was the final image he had of his little brother. He had seen Loki in pain in the past; he had even seen him shocked and frightened, but Thor had never seen such an expression on Loki's face as he had just before he let go.

The sight of his little brother's face as it fell further and further away hit Thor harder than any gruesome battle or corpse ever had.

In Thor's nightmares, Loki was forever falling.


End file.
